Roof mounted vehicular air conditioning apparatus currently in use are not compatible with partitioned vehicles such as taxis and armored trucks. In current use, either the front or rear portions of the vehicle passenger space are air conditioned but not both unless a second roof mounted air conditioning apparatus is used or unless more elaborate air conditioning equipment is installed.
An objective of this invention is to permit both front and rear compartments of a partitioned vehicle to be cooled by a single roof mounted air conditioning unit.
Other objects will be apparent from the following disclosure.